


shitty kdramas

by virghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, despite the fact that minghao sucker-punches mingyu there isn't any graphic details, it's really messy i'm sorry, joshua and wonwoo are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghao/pseuds/virghao
Summary: Right in front of him was an extremely attractive guy asking for Minghao to kiss him. What was he going to do, say no?





	shitty kdramas

He never watched kdramas, they were always too cheesy or predictable for him. Hardly any of the plots were intriguing and all in all he couldn’t will himself to sit and focus on one for longer than two minutes. Minghao had never actually seen a kdrama, but from having heard snippets of whatever Jihoon pretends he doesn’t binge watch late hours in the night, even though he knows he watches them with the volume way too loud, he had an inkling. Not to be dramatic, but it felt like his life was starting to become one.

Imagine a plot where an average, pretty boring, protagonist is living their normal life and then one night after a late lecture they bump into a stranger. Everything is dealt with and it’s fine, right? Except it’s not because the protagonist starts to see this stranger everywhere they go.

That’s what Minghao’s life has come to. Not to mention it being toward-end exam season, with all the notes cramming and all nighters studying, as well as trying to grasp some scraps of a social life, this predicament sure does ice the cake as the saying goes.

Minghao may not be the most popular person around, in fact he finds comfort in sticking more to the shadows and observing life around him, but he knows that he has at least some visuals on him. _That doesn’t mean i want to be followed,_ not late at night when he’s lazily strolling down the dimly lit streets from his foolishly placed poetry lecture at hours too late to be allowed, because that’s just creepy. It was these moments where he was most vulnerable.. _because well who wouldn’t be at such a time, out in the eerie darkness?_

The guy was hot, there was no way of denying it, but that was when he was simply just a fellow citizen that Minghao had accidentally bumped into in a rush to get home. If Minghao had anything left within him during the past few months, it was definitely his standards. No matter how attractive someone was or how breathtakingly beautiful they were Minghao would not have the hots for a stalker... _wait did I just say he was beautiful?_ Anyway, see, this sort of conflict one has with themselves would only ever occur elsewhere in a plot for a kdrama.

It wasn’t like the male had suddenly decided he was being stalked, well kind of. Something like this had never happened to him before, so he had no experience or knowledge to judge from. Minghao had never seen the guy’s face before, so he had no clue who this person was or what their business was following him every night.

All he needed was a break from his thoughts, so when Junhui had asked if he wanted to attend a party dedicated to the end of exam season, probably just a gathering of jobless college students with collectively four brain cells (all four belonging to minghao) chugging down free alcohol so they have something to blame crying over the shit grades they know they’ll get on, despite being an avid disliker of parties he accepted anyway. Besides, although he enjoyed them thoroughly, nights alone in his bedroom sipping on fine wine and scrolling through instagram were beginning to deem themselves as repetitive. Even if he never did it again, Minghao needed to spice up his life a bit and maybe even gain back clear structure of a social group.

However there’s a reason he disliked parties, that being because he couldn’t handle his alcohol that well. He wasn’t as lightweight as Joshua, but anything that wasn’t the wine he drank alone had the ability to send him skyrocketing pretty quickly — and at these sort of parties, just one of those dreaded red cups contained half of the world’s alcohol variety. Therefore judging off that Minghao wasn’t exactly going to last long.

Junhui, being probably Minghao’s closest friend, decided to keep him away from the substance for a while. Then again the elder was there to have fun, not babysit, so when he realised that Minghao had teetered off somewhere he hadn’t had it in him to go and look for him. Instead, he shrugged it off and assumed the younger wouldn’t do something too stupid.

Where he had gone was over to the kitchen because it seemed like a less populated place, though he was wrong. He managed to recognise a few faces though, so at least he wasn’t going to have to awkwardly sit around. He noticed Jeonghan, a senior that he was familiar to but he wouldn’t exactly say he was buddy-pals with, sat up at a counter alongside a few other faces he was familiarised with although didn’t actually know.

“hao!” slurred the elder, “jun told me you didn’t like parties.”

Minghao offered a smile, “I don’t”

In his tipsy state, Jeonghan raised an eyebrow in confusion but shook it off quickly after. He noticed Minghao’s eyes that followed his hands in curiosity, “you want some?”

“oh, no I’m good I don’t take alcohol well‒” in that moment he locked eyes with weird-hot-stalker-guy. _Wait how did he_ ‒ and then suddenly Minghao decided that then would be the right time to start hitting up the alcohol, so without a second thought, “actually, yeah why not.”

Jeonghan merely stared, definitely confused. Minghao swore he heard the older mutter something along the lines of ‘teenagers’ and them ‘being confusing these days’, but nevertheless nodded and mixed up a drink for him. _Here’s to getting smashed less than an hour after arrival._

 

Everything was starting to become a blur for Minghao, hours were surely passing and he couldn’t keep track of anything that he was doing. What he could recall though, was the many times that he saw that damn stalker out of the corner of his eye. _I swear this was supposed to be me escaping my situation for once, but I’ve seen him more times here than I have the past week._ It was becoming a tad too much, from a spectators point of view it was easy to detect that the guy wanted to approach Minghao, but the male wanted nothing to do with him.

Deciding that the whole going to a party and drinking alcohol to forget his problems in fact didn’t work, Minghao somehow managed to find his way out of the front door. As if wobbling down dimly lit streets of a nighttime wasn’t already a struggle, the male had no clue where he was...or how to get home.

He shuffled himself down any direction his legs would take him, the fresh air was able to ease off some of the alcohol and so he had managed to compose himself a tad more than earlier in the night. As he aimlessly strolled down the pathway Minghao sighed, _I wasted my time._ All he wanted to do was escape the situation, but somehow he trapped himself further into it. Of course it’s known that necking down alcohol is never a good coping mechanism, but you know where that’s mostly portrayed? Kdramas. _Here we go again!_

It was beginning to get creepy how similar Minghao’s life was becoming to these sources of entertainment, he was just an ordinary teenage guy who really didn’t need all of this hassle in his life. It was already a bulk load to juggle studying, his hobbies, friends and pretty much every detail of his life. Studying in a foreign country made it even worse, he didn’t have his parents to lean onto and seek guidance from and it was mainly due to the fact he couldn’t contact them often. It was all just very typical, protagonist gets followed every night by a guy they think is hot and it ends up swirling into a roman– _oh shit._

Minghao was suddenly met with a bright light that was, as he’d describe as, his life flashing before his eyes. Instantly he shut his eyes, because oh hell no there’s absolutely not a chance that he was dying today. _Oh fuck what if I’m actually dying? Oh shit this isn’t how I wanted to go...I wanted to live a long and fulfilling life, raise a few cats, maybe even start a family–_

“wait..I’m not dead..” Minghao muttered. Everything had happened so fast that it was overwhelming for him. Well, he was drunk so of course everything was going to be faster in comparison to him. The liquid in his system had him lagging, so it took awhile for him to collect himself back into a, somewhat, decent state.

Then everything else came rushing back to him like how there was a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around his body, securing him into a tight hold. The fact that his head was nestled into seemingly a shoulder, the strong smell of cologne maneuvering its way into Minghao’s nostrils. He felt safe for a moment, but then came in the realisation that this was all too cliche and that’s when the anger surfaced. He tensed and then out of pure adrenaline he removed himself from the hold and launched his fist at the first thing it could reach.

Right before his eyes, as if this night couldn’t get anymore crazy, hot-stalker-guy was sent right back on his ass **.** If Minghao had opened his eyes any wider, his eyeballs might’ve just popped out. Due to the fact that he was indeed a human, noticing that the area around this guy’s right eye was extremely bruised, it almost seemed as though it was throbbing..it probably was, he immediately felt guilt surge through him.

“oh my god..” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Below him, the guy looked as though he was still trying to fathom what had just happened. He winced, quickly covering his eye with his hand. A slight pout found its place on his face; Minghao found it oddly cute, but mostly confusing. _For someone who has just been sucker-punched right in the eye, he sure isn’t as angry as someone usually would be._

It was then that Minghao realised that the latter had also attended the same party as him, meaning he must have had his fair share to drink. The intoxicants were still flowing through both of them, so maybe it’s just that he's drunk enough to be somewhat nummed from the pain. Following up from that, Minghao had been reminded of the fact that he had just punched his stalker. If he was sober he might’ve never done that, but then again he was sick and tired of the paranoia he felt just from seeing this guy everyday in the corner of his eyes. Seeing him like this though...his disheveled hair, slightly hazy eyes, the pout on his lips...it was all completely different to the type of guy Minghao had articulated this man to be. It frustrated him.

“what was that for?” whined the male on the floor.

Minghao really didn’t have much to say for himself, but also he had so much to get off his chest. It was all really just a matter of whether he’d rather embarrass himself by explaining how he thought the guy was a stalker for months or not.

“I can explain..” the chinese male started, “though we should probably do something about your eye first.”

The injured male shrugged, “ you could kiss it better.”

Right in front of him was an extremely attractive guy asking for Minghao to kiss him. What was he going to do, say no?

He had sobered up a significant amount since he left the party, but definitely because he was still drunk and not at all because he wanted to, Minghao saw it as a challenge he wasn’t going to lose. Therefore, he leaned up into the latter’s personal space and placed a gentle peck on his upper cheek where the bruising was located.

For the umpteenth time that night, a bulk of reminders threw themselves right at the male. He had just kissed a guy that he: one, didn’t know and two, assumed had stalked him for weeks to no end. Maybe Minghao’s standards have dropped a bit.

After exchanging numbers, Minghao managed to find his way back to his own place. He had learned that the guy’s name was Mingyu, so he finally had something to call this dude. As it turns out, this hot stalker wasn’t actually what Minghao’s mind made him up to be. To be fair, Junhui had tried to explain that to him, many times, but with the younger being as stubborn as he was there hadn’t been chance of it sinking in. On the contrary to the younger chinese male’s beliefs, Mingyu never had intentions of hunting him down, rather _he just wanted to get home._ He lived in the same direction as Minghao and that was all. Which again, the simplicity of the reality of things was so much in relation to this kdrama plot-narrative going on throughout the entire past few months of Minghao’s life that it added to the variety of things that stressed him out.

 

To be expected, when Minghao woke up the next morning he was instantly faced with quite the painful hangover as well as a dosen texts from Junhui. The pounding of his head surely kept him in a grumpy state, but nevertheless he rolled himself out of bed and prepared to go and cater to whatever it was that his friend was bothering him for. Being completely honest, Minghao couldn’t recall all that much from the night he had just had so there was a minor shock when he glanced at the few notifications from Mingyu because just his name managed to bring half of the night forward to his attention.

Strolling through the heavy ass glass doors to Mcdonalds, for some reason Junhui requested that Minghao met him there… probably to buy him food, it didn’t take long for Minghao to spot his hyung. Junhui noticed the younger as he approached the table and the smirk that he greeted the male with foreshadowed that Minghao probably wasn’t going to like whatever conversation they were going to have.

“hangover?” asked the elder as Minghao practically threw himself into the booth, the younger nodded.

There was a moment of silence before Junhui spoke again, “so how was your night?”

The smirk on his face said it all, Minghao knew what he was talking about. The latter spoke again, “a little birdie that I know came back to his dorm with a black eye yesterday.”

“oh really?” Minghao’s voice seethed with sarcasm, “that’s unfortunate. I wonder what happened.”

Junhui grinned, “just tell me what happened haohao.”

“don’t call me that,” the younger whined, “I left the party to go home and I was really drunk so I had no clue where I was going. I was wondering down a street when a car almost hit me, it didn’t because I got pulled backwards onto the path again. If it was possible to get straddled standing up that was exactly what it was and when I realised my situation I panicked and punched him.”  

Perhaps Minghao may have left a few details out, but those weren’t exactly things Junhui _needed_ to know.

“sucks,” Junhui muttered, “Mingyu’s version was way more entertaining to hear.”

Minghao gave a warning look, but that never stopped the elder, “wonwoo and I asked him what had happened and he was sat rambling for ages. I wasn’t going to sit through all of it so I tuned out like halfway through, but he had this smile about him and he was super giddy and bubbly. he said something about ki–”

“Lovely!” Minghao cut in, “I’m sure it was wonderful, really.”

A smirk found it’s way to Junhui’s lips, “so it turns out you weren’t being stalked.”

“shut up”

A buzzing sound came from inside Minghao’s pocket. It wasn’t ear-piercing, but it was definitely loud enough that the two of them could hear it.

“who’s hitting you up then?” teased Junhui, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Pulling out his phone, Minghao examined his screen. His eye’s widened.

“what is it?”

The male groaned as his eyes scanned across his screen over and over, “my eye is hurting and as my nurse I need you to come assist me xxx”

There was a pause from the other side of the booth, but then suddenly Junhui let out a snort which was followed up with really unpleasant cackles that definitely caught some attention from the surrounding tables.

“you’re his nurse?”

“shut up!”

Minghao couldn’t believe this. If the whole being stalked, but not being stalked, ordeal wasn’t as cliche as it was going to get. Whatever cringey roleplay act this was going to be, definitely topped that.

“your life really is like one of those shitty kdrama thingys that Jihoon watch–”

“I said _shut up!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the ending. To me at least it seems a little rushed, but I've had some trouble with getting my ideas and putting them into words. I'm still pretty knew to doing ficfests, this is the second one that I've ever done, so I still think I'm quite an amateur at being able to write in what is essentially timed conditions. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy my work and thank you for reading!


End file.
